


Soft Markson

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Soft Jackson Wang, Soft Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: A special drabble dump for soft Markson.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Soft Markson

**Author's Note:**

> Something that made me emo.

“Who is he?” Jinyoung asked, excited.

Jackson smiled, soft and nice. Thinking about Mark always did that to him.

Jinyoung noticed and smiled back. This was new. He had never seen Jackson like this before. He looked like he was entranced.

“Is he that good?”

Jackson pressed his lips together, tried to supress a laugh.

“I don’t know if I can call him good. He is…different. Do you know he once got a rash on his upper lip just because he ate a Popsicle too fast?” Jackson spluttered remembering his whines whenever they tried to kiss.

“Ah. What else? Tell me. If you don’t, how will I base my character off of him?”

“I am a little offended that you aren’t basing your character on me but on someone you have never met before.”

Jinyoung stared.

“Right. That’s the appeal,” Jackson groaned, defeated. “But then you should meet him. Why must I tell you things?”

“Let me be the judge of what I want to do!”

“Whatever, you weirdo.”

Jinyoung’s answering smile was nice. “What kind of a person is he?”

Jackson thought for a bit for the right words. “You know, the kind who takes you on a date to a park and hula hoops there for hours until you whine…” Jackson shook his head fondly. “He laughs at every joke I make like it’s the first time he is laughing. When he laughs, his eyes shut and there are little crinkles around them. His sharp teeth are very white and his lips very pink. It’s like some weird flex.” Jackson threw his head back, his stomach flip-flopping.

“And?”

“He smells like…old books. It’s like…I don’t know. Whenever I hug him, he smells like he has rushed to me from an old book store. His hair smells like coconut conditioner, it’s just a whiff but it is always there. He always misses a spot while shaving so there’s stubble somewhere around his lips or on his cheek. It’s adorable how he groans when I tell him about it. He will consciously touch his face and ask if he looks bad. I have not once said yes. He thinks I lie.”

Jinyoung was shaking in his seat. This was so good.

“Tell you what, he once wore tennis shoes with his suit. He had to attend his friend’s wedding and he took me as his plus one. I was so surprised. He wore tennis shoes, Jinyoung! When I asked why, he said that he had some inside joke with his friend and wanted to make him laugh on his wedding day. Ah, I just kissed him then. He was flustered.” Jackson laughed, eyes shining with how happy the memory made him. He went quiet, thought about all the times Mark had surprised him. It was never boring with him.

“Give me more,” Jinyoung urged, eager to find out more about this seemingly interesting person.

Jackson leaned forward, held his face in his own hands and hummed.

“He loves the rain. It’s childish when he jumps into puddles and makes me do the same but honestly I love it. Whenever there is a forecast, he will keep on looking out the window. He thinks that rain resets the pace of the earth. You know how we all stop for a second when the rain is too harsh? He likes that a lot. He looks at how fast everything gets drenched evenly. He is a sucker for finding beauty in everything. I love it.”

Jackson smiled giddily as a certain memory shook his being. “He once came home drenched and when I was wiping his head and scolding him, a smile split his face and he was teary eyed. Stupid man. He said that he never felt that loved before. He hugged me close for long, wetting my face and my clothes. I couldn’t complain.”

Jinyoung could see how wet the lines of Jackson’s eyes looked. Is this how love looked on people?

“You love him a lot, don’t you?”

Jackson nodded, a single tear slipping out of his eye. “How can I not? His chap stick flavoured kisses are so warm. His hugs are so full of love. His laugh…ah his laugh gives wings to my heart. The way his fingers dance on my skin…it’s like they were made for it. He takes all that he wants from me. He is so greedy about me but he is also so annoyingly gentle. He has this tortured artist, mysterious seeker aesthetic that makes him special. The more you look at him, the more you want to figure him out. But in the next moment he will laugh at the silliest thing and you will just forget your chain of thoughts. It’s…I don’t know how to explain. It’s like you know him but you don’t. I think my eyes are trained to see him in a special light. They cannot un-learn how to do that. Whenever he is around me, my eyes are on him, my heart is in his hands, my body is enchanted. It’s insane how easily he can fluster me by just dressing my hair or swiping his thumb over my cheek. The way he smiles ear-to-ear when he flusters me is…it makes me weak in the knees. He’s everything I have ever wanted.”

Jinyoung cleared his throat, suddenly yearning for this kind of love.

“Write him like the first ray of sunshine on a cold, cold morning, Jinyoung. He should drench your mind, body, heart and soul evenly in his love, just like the rains. He should make your heart jerk with a small smile. He should mesmerize you with the few words he speaks about the things that make his eyes shine with child-like excitement. He should absolutely make you fall in love with him when you read about him, imagine him, or think about him.”

Jackson ran his hand through his hair and leaned back into his chair. The coffee was already cold by now. Neither of them had touched their cups.

“Is it fair to say that you fell in love with him the moment you saw him?”

Jackson blinked, thinking back to the moment he first saw Mark.

“I would say that I fell in love with him the moment I saw him for who he was as a person. I was at the counter when he came in dressed in a loose t-shirt and tight jeans. He had the biggest smile on his face as he looked at me. I was so drawn to it that I smiled back just as broadly. He asked me if I was tired after he placed his order. I shook my head because who is going to tell a customer that, right? But he gave me a knowing smile. He bought me a coffee and a muffin. I was touched. He left with a small wave but I was unable to forget him or his smile.”

Jinyoung breathed in. Jackson truly had a talent of narration.

“Three days later, he came back. He slipped me his card. He was a professional photographer and-”

“Wait! You didn’t say anything about this!” Jinyoung huffed.

“He is so much more than a photographer, Jinyoung. Anyway, he said he wanted to photograph me. Take some candid shots. He was ready to pay me for it but I didn’t want his money. I wanted to know him. I agreed readily and his smile was back, full-force, cutting into my heart. God! He was so, so beautiful in that moment.”

“What happened then?”

“He took me to a spot he liked a lot. The cityscape from that spot was beautiful. I was blown away as wind hit my face and messed my hair. His exact words were, “The wind can mess your hair but not your beauty.” I thought he was flirting but he started clicking pictures just when I looked at him. It was like he just couldn’t stop clicking as I walked and looked at the city. He made me feel beautiful by the way he stopped short to check his shots and his breath caught. His eyes were full of wonder and his excitement was so easy for me to feel.”

Jinyoung smiled. It must be so beautiful to be captured like that in someone’s lens, photographed in someone’s heart.

“We did that for three weekends. He took me to places he loved. On the fourth, he just broke down. I didn’t know what was happening until he showed me the pictures he had developed. I couldn’t believe that it was me I was looking at. He had captured me in a way he wanted to, with his eyes so full of love and affection. Teary eyed and shaking, he confessed that I was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, right from the moment he had seen me. He asked me if I could let him date me, if I was available. The fear with which he asked me was so real, I could see it in his eyes. I could see how his heart was seizing with the possibility that I was probably taken, that I would say no.”

Jackson sucked in a breath as if this had happened yesterday. Jinyoung moved in his spot uncomfortably, imagining how scared this guy must have been.

“I was taken aback. I thought this was all one-sided infatuation but it wasn’t. He was drawn to me just as much as I was drawn to him. He was brave while I was the coward who couldn’t confess. I couldn’t use my words; I was feeling so many things in that moment so I walked closer and grabbed his hand. I made it cup my face and nuzzled in it. That’s it. His lip trembled with so much emotion but the next moment I was in his arms, breathing against his chest, feeling the warmth that he emanated. I was so deeply in love with him. It was insane. I was held gently, with utmost care and devotion and every time we saw each other, he would dress my hair and smile at me. He would just plant kisses on my forehead and tell me how lucky he was, how unbelievable everything was about us. The way he had me in his heart, Jinyoung…it’s been three years since then…he still holds me like that whenever he comes back from his trips. He still tells me how lucky he is.”

Jackson shook with yearning because Mark was away on a job. It had been a week since he had last seen the elder. Jinyoung could feel it in waves so he put his hands forward. Jackson held on to them and gulped.

“I never was a deep person, Jinyoung. You know me. I didn’t look at things differently. But I was a changed man with him. I could see what he saw. He showed it to me. He told me things I have never even thought about before. I think he is so good at his job because he sees things that others don’t. I am the lucky one, not him. I am so lucky that he chose me, that I was what brought his heart to a calming stop. His chase ended with me, Jinyoung.”

“It really did. You two found each other like it was destiny.”

Jackson nodded. “He defined love for me. Even now, whenever I wake up and find him right beside me in our bed, I am so overwhelmed. Every moment I spend with him is like a photograph I want to save in my heart. There have been times when we have fought, had arguments bad enough to just stop being with each other but…but then we look at each other and just know that there is nobody else for us. I cannot be the way I am with him with somebody else. He cannot see something he sees in me in somebody else. It’s essentially a never-ending, never-diminishing kind of love for us. He still looks at me like I am the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on and I still feel my heart thump in my chest when he looks at me like that. It will never get old for me.”

They sat in silence for a bit, letting every spoken word sink in.

“If you had been in my life all along, you could have met him and all this would have been unnecessary,” Jackson laughed.

“I was out hopping from place to place to find inspiration. I had cut myself from everyone I knew, you included. But I was sure you would welcome me back just the way you did when we first became friends.”

“Once a friend, always a friend, Jinyoung. I knew you were going through something and you would come back once you were over it. I was waiting for you.” Jackson squeezed his hand.

“Thank you. This person you love so much is amazing. Does he have a name?” Jinyoung giggled before stopping the recording.

“Mark.”

“Did you tell him I was going to do this?”

Jackson nodded. “He said, ‘If I inspire someone with the way you see me, I will be flattered. I want to see what you see, GaGa.’ He is really eager to see what you come up with.”

Jinyoung smiled. “I won’t disappoint you. I hope I get to meet Mark and ask him how he sees you.”

“Sure. Don’t make your book into our love story, dude.”

“Why not? It sounds like it is very beautiful and touching.”

Jackson was stunned. “Really?”

“Yes. I will if you allow me to.”

“I will talk to him and get back to you on that.”

“Thank you for letting my heart burst with so much energy and emotion. I am sure I can start writing the moment I get home.”

“I am so happy about that. Go crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is beautiful.


End file.
